Citrons de Poudlard
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Ms-Figg. Le directeur Severus Snape a une façon bien à lui de faire passer des entretiens...


**Les personnages sont à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Ms-Figg, la traduction de moi-même.**

**Je vais très rapidement traduire une autre fic du même auteur, « Forgetting Ron »… A vrai dire, j'ai envie de traduire tous les SSxHG de Ms-Figg XD**

**Si vous avez des préférences sur ce qu'elle fait, dites moi ^^**

**Sinon, je cherche des couples probables et improbables, et des personnages secondaires à mettre en avant pour une fic que j'ai commencé à écrire.**

**Akhilane m'a relue, et je la relis.**

**Citrons à Poudlard**

« Tout à l'air d'être en ordre, professeur Gumsworth, » dit le directeur Severus Snape au sorcier dégarni assis devant son bureau. « Il semble que vous deviez avoir une longue et éminente carrière en tant que nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ici, à Poudlard. »

« Félicitations, » dit la directrice adjointe Hermione Granger, souriant au nouvel acquêt de l'équipe.

"Merci," répondit Harold, qui se leva pour serer les mains de Snape et d'Hermione.

Cela ne s'était pas mal passé. Tout le monde l'avait averti que Snape avait un tempérament narquois, mais le sorcier avait été plutôt… Bon, sympathique n'était pas le mot. Coopératif, peut-être ? Eh bien, quoi qu'il ait été, il n'avait pas fait passer à Harold un mauvais quart d'heure, ni même testé pour le job.

"Il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire pour vous, Mr Gunsworth," dit doucement Snape alors qu'il relevait le plateau supérieur de son bureau et en sortait une boîte métallique joliment décorée. Il l'ouvrit et la tendit à Harold, qui resta là à regarder le cadeau.

"Un bonbon au citron? Il est d'usage pour les directeurs de Poudlard de donner un bonbon au citron aux nouveaux enseignants qui prennent leur poste. C'est une sorte d'hommage à l'ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore, » ronronna Snape.

Les bonbons au citron étaient particulièrement tentants, scintillants comme de petites gemmes parfumées dans la boîte. Hermione regarda Snape d'un air renfrogné, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas du genre à rompre les traditions, » dit-il de son naturel bienveillant, tout en extirpant un bonbon au citron arrondi hors de sa boîte.

"Tant mieux pour vous," lâcha Snape, ses yeux noirs brillant doucement. Hermione enfouit son visage sous sa main tandis qu'Harold jetait le bonbon au citron dans sa bouche, lequel se transforma rapidement en un énorme citron et commença à tourner, étouffant les sons qui en sortaient.

"Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses cela aux candidats ? » fit claquer Hermione, alors qu'une petite goutte apparaissait sur la peau jaune du fruit, alors que des doigts mouillés tentaient de faire levier et glissaient sur la peau.

"C'est amusant," répondit brièvement Snape. « Et puis, quelle sorte de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal jette simplement quelque chose dans sa bouche sans le contrôler d'abord ? Ce bonbon aurait pu être empoisonné. Il n'est clairement pas qualifié pour le poste, Hermione. »

Hermione continuait de sourciller contre Snape, ses yeux marron se rétrécissant. Quel sale con.

Le crane brillant d'Harold puis sa tête entière apparu à travers une large entaille, rouge, luisant, citronné et à bout de souffle. Il commença à lancer des éclairs bleus pour se tracer un chemin hors du fruit géant.

Snape marcha jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et jeta un oeil aux différents candidats attendant pour l'entretien pour le poste de DADA. Il regarda une jeune sorcière qui s'était visiblement habillée pour impressionner. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les impeccables robes bleues.

« Je vous verrai, Miss Brandigard, dans quelques minutes, » lui dit-il avec un rictus déplaisant. « Tenez vos références prêtes. »

THE END

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis contente que ma fic soit traduite et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Je n'avais rien écrit depuis longtemps et j'en suis désolée. Ma muse HG/SS avait quitté la place. Quoi qu'il en soit, quelqu'un m'avait demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si n'importe qui avait accepté un bonbon au citron offert par Albus. Depuis qu'Albus est parvenu à la gloire et aux fanfics, Snape n'a pas… décidé rapidement de répondre à la questions. Après, je ne suis pas sûre que les bonbons au citron d'Albus aient le même effet que ceux de Snape. Je suis tentée de croire que le Maître des Potions a ajouté un petit quelque chose pour les rendre plus… intéressants. XD Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai deux nouveaux livres originaux en vente, que j'ai publiés (NDT : l'auteur est poétesse et écrivaine). Une nouvelle et une série de nouvelles qui en sont au volume 4 (Volume pour adultes uniquement)(NDT2 : je vais traduire du M de Ms-Figg, promis ! Et c'est le top ^^ A présent le volume 5 de sa série est sorti). La nouvelle « Sahara : a shifter's tale » est disponible en version imprimée et kindle. Précisez juste « Ruth Salomon » et vous arriverez sur ma page d'auteur. J'espère que vous irez jeter un coup d'œil. Prenez tous soin de vous !

Note de la traductrice : J'ai laissé DADA à la fin parce que j'aime l'acronyme « defense against dark arts », défense contre les forces du mal. Je suis assez tentée par certains livres de Ruth, mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le niveau pour bien saisir tout le texte… Apparemment elle n'est pas traduite en français.


End file.
